Vehicle hood release systems for vehicles typically include a hand lever or pull handle attached to a cable that is cooperatively used to release the hood, cowling, or bonnet. Cable operation generally requires a physical action on the part of the vehicle operator, e.g., pulling of a handle or lever.
The cables employed for these types of systems may be formed from steel of a fixed length and are coupled to a mechanism that causes the hood to be released from an underlying structure. These systems may require manual activation from within the passenger compartment of the vehicle. Vehicles may also be equipped with a secondary mechanism, such that both the primary and secondary mechanisms need to be released before the hood can be fully opened or lifted away from the vehicle.